the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Caladrius
Background Caladrius, also known as the Clan of Vagabonds, was founded quite on accident. if we go all the way back to the beginning, we could say that it didn't start in Arcane lands at all, but in the inner circle of a powerful clan in the Mirrorlight Promenade. Two traitors, the male Mirror Raza and the female Fae Darenthal, fled the city with nothing but the scales on their backs after being caught in the midst of an assassination attempt on the clan's corrupt matriarch. They had no choice but to leave their land forever, that is if they wanted to live. So they decided to return to their homeland, the Crystalspine Reaches. There they discovered a small abandoned complex, most likely a former convent, carved into the mountainside near the border between the Reaches and the Strand. This place was far and remote enough that their past would never again find them. They intended to live out their years there with no one else except their future children, but fate had other plans for them. A dragon came to them, alone and wounded, in the middle of the night. He was an Imperial named Aralucien, and he became Raza's apprentice and closest friend. In the early days of their clan, he would travel to other flights to trade for materials, and several times he would pick up other dragons along the way, mostly criminals and orphans looking for a fresh start. Raza and Darenthal's days of solitude were over. They officially founded and named the clan, and vowed to always accept any dragon who needed refuge. The dreary mountainside became a glowing, bustling town full of every culture known to dragonkind, and home to many colorful characters. The Fate of the Progenitors The peaceful and lively bliss of Caladrius did not last forever, at least not for Darenthal and Raza. Being able to provide a home for the lost gave them more joy and purpose than they ever could have hoped for, but it also made them visible. As much as they wanted to believe that no one was looking for them, that was not the case. Raza awoke one morning to find Darenthal dead, poisoned in her sleep. The murderer left no indication of their identity other than a note that simple said, "long live the queen." Rafa did not know who killed his mate, but there was no question as to why. His past had caught up with him, and it had cost him everything. He could not bear the thought that he was endangering his family, so, in the dead of night, he said his vague goodbyes to Aralucien and fled, leaving his friend with the job of leading the clan. To this day the murderer has not been found, but Aralucien will never stop trying. Clan Members * Aralucien * Duerdine * Hastur * Auxentius * Aysel * Calanthe * Ilvastar * Gwayth * Redmourne * Diamant * Aulestra * Gwendolyn * Odysseus * Xander * Thetis * Sindarin * Mariella * Calventra * Honeybite * Kallah * Persephone * Firesoul Category:Arcane Category:Lesser Lair